Anything For You, Baby
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukan Yesung jika itu demi Ryeowook! Bahkan jika tubuhnya sudah benar-benar remuk redam ia masih akan datang untuk menemui Ryeowook, selama itu Ryeowook yang meminta/yewook/BL/drabble/DLDR!


~Anything For You, Baby~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukan Yesung jika itu demi Ryeowook! Bahkan jika tubuhnya sudah benar-benar remuk redam ia masih akan datang untuk menemui Ryeowook, selama itu Ryeowook yang meminta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entah apa kalimat yang patut diucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Yesung saat ini.

Tadi malam ia harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Membuatnya hanya dapat tidur selama 3 jam. Resiko menjadi mahasiswa semester tua.

Pagi-paginya ia harus bangun untuk menghadiri kuliah, menyiapkan presentasi, mendiskusikan makalah kelompok dan belajar kilat untuk kuis dadakan yang diadakan dosen Park sore itu. Malamnya Yesung tidak dapat langsung pulang untuk bersantai. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan proposal kegiatan organisasinya di perpustakaan bersama anggota lain.

Yesung baru sadar seharian itu ia hanya sempat makan nasi satu kali, tadi siang sambil diskusi kelompok. Sisanya ia ingat hanya sempat mencuil sebungkus roti stroberi dari Hyukjae dan minum Espresso edisi ekstra pahit yang biasa dipesan Siwon, supaya kedua matanya tetap 'melek'.

Kegiatannya seharian itu baru selesai sekitar pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. Saking lelah dan laparnya Yesung merasa ia bahkan sanggup untuk melahap habis satu peternakan sapi milik pamannya di desa.

Yesung hanya diam membisu. Saking capeknya mau mengeluh saja tidak bisa. Toh, jika ia mengeluh hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Moodnya yang sudah jelek bisa tambah jelek karenanya. Tadi saja hanya gara-gara mendengar ringtone ponsel milik Song Qian yang agak sedikit terlalu keras saat mereka tengah rapat, Yesung langsung uring-uringan dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Hyukjae.

Tidak, tidak. Yesung sudah cukup merasa tidak enak pada Song Qian dan Hyukjae tadi. Sebagai seorang senior sekaligus ketua divisi ia sudah memberi contoh yang sangat buruk akibat kejadian tadi. Padahal tanggung jawab seorang ketua, tak peduli selelah apapun dan seburuk apapun kondisi fisiknya, harus tetap mampu mengayomi organisasi dan para anggotanya. Begitulah prinsip Yesung, yang hari ini dengan sangat terpaksa dilanggarnya.

Yesung menghela napas dengan sangat pelan. Sebenarnya ia merasa ragu apakah ia masih mampu menyetir mobil dan pulang ke rumahnya dengan aman selamat sentosa. Mengingat bagaimana kondisi fisiknya yang semakin buruk saja. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur dan pikirannya mulai tidak fokus, seperti orang mabuk saja.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. suka tidak suka, ia harus pulang sendiri!

Yesung baru saja hendak menyalakan mesin mobil ketika bunyi ringtone ponselnya tiba-tiba terdengar memekakan telinga.

"_Shit_!" Yesung terperanjat kaget. Beberapa detik lamanya ia butuhkan untuk menyadari bahwa ringtone yang sedang berbunyi itu adalah ringtone khusus yang ia pasang untuk kontak kekasihnya, Ryeowook.

Entah bagaimana Yesung mendadak merasa _excited, _seperti musafir yang baru menemukan oasis setelah tersesat di gurun pasir selama berhari-hari. Ia sangat bersemangat begitu menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sedang meneleponnya meskipun ia belum tahu karena apa. Lucu sekali melihat bagaimana hal sesepele itu dapat menyapu habis mood jeleknya.

"Halo?" sapanya tenang. Entah sudah hilang kemana segala umpatan kekesalan yang semula memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hyungie! Hyungie ada dimana? Sibuk tidak? Tolong akuuu..." rengek Ryeowook manja. Yesung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Biar dikata sudah kelas 3 SMA, kelakuan pacarnya yang satu itu seringkali masih saja setara dengan anak TK.

"Kau kenapa, baby?" respon Yesung sabar

"Jemput aku di tempat bimbelku! Seharusnya aku pulang menumpang Kyuhyun tapi anak itu tidak masuk tadi, jadi aku tidak punya tumpangan pulang, hyungie. Bagaimana ini aku takut sendirian menunggu disini..." rengek Ryeowook lagi. Yesung menahan tawanya geli.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu didepan, duduk yang manis. Hyung akan menjemputmu." Ujarnya seraya menyalakan mesin mobil dan memasang _seat belt_.

"Yang cepat!" tuntut Ryeowook kekanakkan. Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Iya, babyku yang manja. Yang sabar, ya.." sahutnya lagi, tersenyum lembut.

Ah, padahal permintaan Ryeowook itu sebenarnya cukup memberatkan Yesung. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, menyetir ke tempat bimbel Ryeowook sungguh dapat menguras sisa energi terakhir yang dimilikinya. Setelah itu ia masih harus mengantar pacarnya itu pulang baru dirinya sendiri bisa pulang ke rumah, padahal jarak antara rumah Yesung dengan rumah Ryeowook itu saaaangat jauh. Apalagi ia masih harus sabar meladeni celotehan Ryeowook di perjalanan nanti!

Lalu kenapa ia masih mau menuruti permintaan Ryeowook? Bahkan tidak mengeluh sama sekali didepan Ryeowook dan melupakan segala rasa letih dan lapar yang menderanya.

"Terima kasih ya, hyung!" seru Ryeowook ceria.

Yesung mengulum senyumnya. Tentu saja! Mana mungkin ia mampu menolak permintaan sang pacar yang ia cintai? Mana mungkin ia akan merasa keberatan jika itu Ryeowook yang meminta? Bahkan jika tubuhnya sudah benar-benar remuk redam ia masih akan datang untuk menemui Ryeowook.

Oke itu agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi kurang lebih begitulah maksud Yesung.

"_Anything for You, baby_." Balasnya, masih tersenyum.

Apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukannya jika itu demi Ryeowook!

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

halo halo~

Fic ini hanya sekedar pelampiasan, saya bikinnya pas saya lagi capek banget *curcol

Kalo capek saya bawaannya sensi trus bad mood melulu, kurang lebih kayak Jongwoon disini. wkwk.

Tapi malangnya saya gak punya Ryeowookie buat dipeluk-peluk dan digerayangi (?) dikala letih mendera tubuh ini hiks DX

Makasih udah nyempetin baca fic alay ini kkk.

Kalau berkenan silahkan juga memberi review :3

gomawo!


End file.
